


Tripping On Skies, Sipping Waterfalls

by zoreozoishiki



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ASZ, Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Cameras, Cute, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Dancing in the Rain, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Relationship, Fluff, Food Fight, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Making Out, Musical Instruments, One-Eyed Carl Grimes, Photographs, Photography, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Set post 6x09, Singing, Swearing, Swimming, Teen Carl Grimes, Teen Enid, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Kissing, Underage Relationship(s), Zombie Apocalypse, polaroid camera, somewhere in between those two months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoreozoishiki/pseuds/zoreozoishiki
Summary: Carl and Enid run away for a while, taking nothing with them but their weapons, a map and a polaroid camera and leaving nothing behind but a note a lot of unanswered questions.





	1. Adventure Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Troye Sivan's "Youth".

"Why do we still come out here?" Enid asks one day while they're out in the woods, weaving in and out of trees with patterns on that they've memorised.

"Because we're kids, that's what we do." Carl answers without looking back at her. He still hasn't adjusted completely to having one eye, and sometimes he walks into things if he's not concentrating on where he walks hard enough.

"You're not bored of it?" Enid questions, and Carl can admit that the original excitement of climbing over the wall and spending time taunting walkers and running through the trees faded long ago. Now it seems like just something that they do to pass time.

"I am, but I didn’t want to stop, at least it's something to do, right?"

Enid's quiet for a few seconds before she replies, "yeah I guess." She falls silent again, and they finally make it to their special spot by the fallen trees. Carl goes to sit down but Enid grabs his arm to stop him before he can.

"I don't want to stop exactly." She starts, and Carl gives her a confused look, silently telling her to continue, "I just want…something else, something more."

"What do you mean?"

She opens her mouth, but then closes it again as she tries to find the words she wants to say, "I just- I want to leave. Go somewhere further than this, y'know?"

"And stay?" Carl asks. Enid shakes her head.

"Not forever, just for a few days…"

Carl nods, "but you'd come back?"

Enid pauses, wondering how he'd feel if she did just leave and never come back, like how she tried to originally, before she bumped into Glenn and he talked her into coming back. She'd probably take a while to get over the amount of guilt she'd have over abandoning him with no real reason when she's the only friend his age he has left. Ron's gone and he took Carl's right eye with him, and Mikey's so upset over the loss of his best friend and father that he hasn't left his house since he got the news about the incidents. But he and Carl were never really close anyway.

"Actually I was hoping…hoping you'd come with me…?"

Carl looks a little surprised, and Enid can't blame him, she's always been by herself, even when she was hanging out with Ron and Mikey, Carl was the closest thing she'd had to a proper friend since the world had ended.

"Really?" He says after a while, and Enid has to stifle a laugh, "Enid, you know I would but- my dad-"

"That's why we're only going for a few days." She interrupts before he begins to list the long line of people that tether him to this place. Sometimes Enid wonders if he'd be like her if he lost everybody too, if they'd stick around Alexandria for a while and then just take off into the woods and never look back, like she'd originally planned to do herself.

"Can I think about it?" Carl asks.

"No. You've gotta answer, yes or no."

"My dad would wonder where I am."

"So leave him a note telling him where you're going."

"But I don't know where I'm going!"

Enid chuckles at that and then pulls her makeshift map out of her pocket, so she wouldn't get lost, she started mapping out all the places she stayed at while she walked around in her trance-like state after her parents died. She'd been planning this trip for a while now, she had planned to go alone at first, since she came up with the idea while Carl was still in his coma, but she didn't want to not be in Alexandria when he woke up.

So she had waited, and eventually expanded her plans so they could include Carl.

"Come on." She tells him, pulling him down into a sitting position on the ground across from her. She places the map in between them and spins it around so it's faces him. She skims over it quickly before finding the place she's marked off and placing her finger on it. "That's where we're going."

Carl waits for her to move her finger before he leans down a little bit closer to the map and squints at her tiny handwriting next to the image of the house she'd drawn.

"Empty House and Lake." He reads aloud, before looking up at her, "how do you know where that is?"

"Before I got here." She says, "I was walking around for a little while, I didn't know where I was going or what I was looking for, but then I found this house and stayed there for a while, and I found all this food stashed under the floorboards. There's probably still some stuff there."

"If people haven't already stolen it."

"Nobody has, I went the other day. That's why I disappeared."

Carl chews on his bottom lip, looking like he's deep in thought, Enid rolls up her map and puts it back into her pocket while she waits for his answer.

"Okay." He says after a while. Enid has fight the urge to throw her arms around him and thank him for agreeing. "But how do we get there?"

"It's not as far as it looks, honestly." She tells him, "but don't worry, I've got a plan, we should get there by around midday or afternoon. Depending on what time we leave."

Carl looks at her unsurely, "a plan?"

"It's a secret." She answers.

Carl rolls his eye, but smiles and nods, "okay then, we should probably get going, I've got a note to write."

Enid smiles back and stands up, Carl stands up and few seconds later and it's only then that she realises how close they are. She tries to fight the blush spreading on her face and leans in and gives him a quick peck on the cheek, smirking when he sees his own cheeks flush. She doesn't miss the way he glances back at the hollow tree they hid in the first time they ever came out here together.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asks.

"Bright and early." He replies, a large grin on his face.

"Okay…bye." She says, before taking off in the general direction of Alexandria's walls.

Carl takes a deep breath and looks down at the ground, trying to get rid of the smile on his face and the excitement slowly bubbling in his chest. He gives the hollow tree one long-lasting, hopeful glance, before running off in the same direction Enid had just gone.

Adventure awaits.


	2. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of both a rollerblading date and an adventure worth remembering.

Carl wakes up the next day to Enid shaking him and quietly saying his name while she straddles him.

Carl's so surprised to see her hovering above him (he briefly wonders if he'd somehow woken up into one of those weird sex dreams you have about your crush…he has had one or two) that he almost literally throws her off of him, but she manages to steady herself on top of him after letting out a surprised yelp that makes him giggle.

"Good morning, sunshine." She mutters, climbing off of him and standing next to his bed. "Get up! Adventure awaits!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm so excited, how early is it?"

"According to Glenn's pocket watch, it's 10am."

"Then why does it feel like it's so early?"

"Because I'm lying and it's actually 7."

Carl groans, "Enid!"

"What?" She asks innocently.

Carl scowls at her, "you said it wasn't far and that we could get there by midday."

"Yeah, but we need to get our shit together, literally."

Carl laughs, but his laughter cuts off abruptly as he brushes he hair out of his face and feels no bandage.

Enid watches the smile drop off his face, confusion replacing the smile on her own. "Carl…?"

"M-My bandage." He stammers, reaching over and pulling the cabinet beside his bed open.

She hadn't even noticed, she'd been too focused on how peaceful he looked while he slept and then the smile on his face afterward.

"Carl." She gets back into her previous position, gently grabbing the boy's arms and pinning them on the bed. "You look fine."

"No, I don't, I look horrible." He replies, fighting the way she's holding him down.

Enid sighs, "you were pretty before and you're pretty now."

Carl huffs, but stops fighting. She eventually lets go of his arms, and they're silent for a few seconds more.

"You think I'm pretty?" Carl asks after a few minutes.

Enid rolls her eyes but a blush slowly crawls up her cheeks. "Maybe."

She climbs off of him again and makes her way towards his window.

"I'll meet you, I've gotta get dressed."

"Okay, meet me at the armoury."

Carl nods and she exits through his window gracefully.

Carl drags himself out of bed and quickly showers and gets dressed. He pulls the note he wrote yesterday out of his cabinet and purposely ignores the bandages stashed there.

He leaves his room and places the note on the table before putting his hat on his head and leaving the house.

He rushes towards the armoury, keeping his head down. This is the first time he's been outside without his bandage on and he hopes nobody else notices.

"You took your time." Enid states when he arrives.

"Sorry for wanting to smell good."

Enid rolls her eyes and pulls him into the armoury. Carl collects his gun and places it into his belt next to his knife after checking it for ammo.

He watches as Enid does the same with a gun of her own and then attempts to catch the backpack she throws at him.

"Shit sorry." He says after he grabs at the air, "depth perception."

"It's okay." She smiles.

"What's in there?"

"Check for yourself." She tells him.

He opens the backpack and searches through the objects inside, finding only a few necessities, with the bag being mostly empty overall. He notices that she packed him some bandages, just in case. He digs deeper and eventually pulls a polaroid camera out of the bag.

"What…?"

"Oh." Enid takes it off of him, "sorry, I must've put it in the wrong pack."

Enid pauses, as if she's considering something, and then she brings the camera up to her eye and peers through the lens, focusing on Carl.

"Smile!" She tells him.

Carl laughs and smiles for the camera, "cheese!" 

Enid presses the button and a flash goes off before the photo falls from the camera. Enid picks it up and shakes it a few times until the image comes up.

"This one's for the scrapbook." She says.

Carl looks at the picture and then rolls his eye, "I don't look that good."

Enid gives him a look and he doesn't say anything else, but a smile still threatens to slip onto his face.

The two teenagers make their way over to the wall and quickly scale it like they usually do. Once they're safely in the woods, Enid leads Carl over to a tree that partially hides a hole in the ground.

Carl raises an eyebrow as he watches her kneel down and reach into the hole, waiting until she pulls out a pair of roller-skates.

"Roller-skates?!" Carl asks in disbelief.

"Come on." Enid laughs, handing them to him and then pulling out her own pair and taking off through the woods towards the road.

When they finally reach the road, Enid stops and pulls two pairs of socks out of her bag, stuffing them in the roller-skates so that they'll fit her. After trying on his own, Carl reaches into his own backpack and does the same before slipping the skates on and getting his balance.

"You ready?" Enid asks. Carl nods in reply and Enid takes off, skating in away and quickly picking up speed. Carl does a few experimental movements before getting into a rhythm and following quickly behind her.

The two skate down the roads they need to follow, Carl almost falling on his ass several times as he tries to show off by doing a spin. Enid laughs every single time, and eventually grabs his hand when he trips for the third time, linking their fingers and beginning to pull him along.

Neither of them have ever felt happier.


	3. Runaways

Carl wakes up the next day to Enid shaking him and quietly saying his name while she straddles him.

Carl's so surprised to see her hovering above him (he briefly wonders if he'd somehow woken up into one of those weird sex dreams you have about your crush…he has had one or two) that he almost literally throws her off of him, but she manages to steady herself on top of him after letting out a surprised yelp that makes him giggle.

"Good morning, sunshine." She mutters, climbing off of him and standing next to his bed. "Get up! Adventure awaits!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm so excited, how early is it?"

"According to Glenn's pocket watch, it's 10am."

"Then why does it feel like it's so early?"

"Because I'm lying and it's actually 7."

Carl groans, "Enid!"

"What?" She asks innocently.

Carl scowls at her, "you said it wasn't far and that we could get there by midday."

"Yeah, but we need to get our shit together, literally."

Carl laughs, but his laughter cuts off abruptly as he brushes he hair out of his face and feels no bandage.

Enid watches the smile drop off his face, confusion replacing the smile on her own. "Carl…?"

"M-My bandage." He stammers, reaching over and pulling the cabinet beside his bed open.

She hadn't even noticed, she'd been too focused on how peaceful he looked while he slept and then the smile on his face afterward.

"Carl." She gets back into her previous position, gently grabbing the boy's arms and pinning them on the bed. "You look fine."

"No, I don't, I look horrible." He replies, fighting the way she's holding him down.

Enid sighs, "you were pretty before and you're pretty now."

Carl huffs, but stops fighting. She eventually lets go of his arms, and they're silent for a few seconds more.

"You think I'm pretty?" Carl asks after a few minutes.

Enid rolls her eyes but a blush slowly crawls up her cheeks. "Maybe."

She climbs off of him again and makes her way towards his window.

"I'll meet you, I've gotta get dressed."

"Okay, meet me at the armoury."

Carl nods and she exits through his window gracefully.

Carl drags himself out of bed and quickly showers and gets dressed. He pulls the note he wrote yesterday out of his cabinet and purposely ignores the bandages stashed there.

He leaves his room and places the note on the table before putting his hat on his head and leaving the house.

He rushes towards the armoury, keeping his head down. This is the first time he's been outside without his bandage on and he hopes nobody else notices.

"You took your time." Enid states when he arrives.

"Sorry for wanting to smell good."

Enid rolls her eyes and pulls him into the armoury. Carl collects his gun and places it into his belt next to his knife after checking it for ammo.

He watches as Enid does the same with a gun of her own and then attempts to catch the backpack she throws at him.

"Shit sorry." He says after he grabs at the air, "depth perception."

"It's okay." She smiles.

"What's in there?"

"Check for yourself." She tells him.

He opens the backpack and searches through the objects inside, finding only a few necessities, with the bag being mostly empty overall. He notices that she packed him some bandages, just in case. He digs deeper and eventually pulls a polaroid camera out of the bag.

"What…?"

"Oh." Enid takes it off of him, "sorry, I must've put it in the wrong pack."

Enid pauses, as if she's considering something, and then she brings the camera up to her eye and peers through the lens, focusing on Carl.

"Smile!" She tells him.

Carl laughs and smiles for the camera, "cheese!" 

Enid presses the button and a flash goes off before the photo falls from the camera. Enid picks it up and shakes it a few times until the image comes up.

"This one's for the scrapbook." She says.

Carl looks at the picture and then rolls his eye, "I don't look that good."

Enid gives him a look and he doesn't say anything else, but a smile still threatens to slip onto his face.

The two teenagers make their way over to the wall and quickly scale it like they usually do. Once they're safely in the woods, Enid leads Carl over to a tree that partially hides a hole in the ground.

Carl raises an eyebrow as he watches her kneel down and reach into the hole, waiting until she pulls out a pair of roller-skates.

"Roller-skates?!" Carl asks in disbelief.

"Come on." Enid laughs, handing them to him and then pulling out her own pair and taking off through the woods towards the road.

When they finally reach the road, Enid stops and pulls two pairs of socks out of her bag, stuffing them in the roller-skates so that they'll fit her. After trying on his own, Carl reaches into his own backpack and does the same before slipping the skates on and getting his balance.

"You ready?" Enid asks. Carl nods in reply and Enid takes off, skating in away and quickly picking up speed. Carl does a few experimental movements before getting into a rhythm and following quickly behind her.

The two skate down the roads they need to follow, Carl almost falling on his ass several times as he tries to show off by doing a spin. Enid laughs every single time, and eventually grabs his hand when he trips for the third time, linking their fingers and beginning to pull him along.

Neither of them have ever felt happier.


End file.
